Lust
by nikki.m2301
Summary: "Stay away, quit, leave. Only I can have him. You don't care about him like I do. Not you, not that secretary. No one. Stay away" Sometimes love isn't so sweet. Mike is in harm's way when someone sets their sights on Harvey. NOT SLASH mike!whump
1. Chapter 1

_"Stay away,_

 _Quit,_

 _Leave._

 _Only I can have him. You don't care about him like I do._

 _Not you, not that secretary, not that lawyer, Scottie. No one._

 _Stay away."_

Mike had been thinking about that creepy note all day, should he take it seriously? Should he ignore it? He had assumed that the note writer had been talking about Harvey, who else could it be? He had chucked the note in the bin and continued working on the Hessigton bribery case. He had been stuck reading through every single piece of paperwork that Harvey could think of. As if he didn't have it memorised already. Despite that, here he was being bored out of his mind reading piles upon piles of useless information. It was as if he was being punished for some bizarre reason.

After a few hours of work and when everyone was leaving the office, Harvey showed up at his cubicle, "So tell me, how do we get Ava out of this horribly false accusation."

"How would I know, I'm not even a real lawyer." he chuckled and looked back down at the email that he had been reading.

"Ha. Ha. let's take this seriously for a second."

"Sorry boss I've got nothing. But can I remind you that I have already read all of this stuff?" I gestured at the paper overflowing out of my tiny cubicle.

"I am aware of that."

"Well can I also remind you that I have an eidetic memory, just in case you forgot."

"Once again I am aware of that as well. Come on Mike, just see if you missed anything."

I sighed "Yes, sir. You say jump, I say how high?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Well, I just came by on my way out. Let me know if you find anything."

As Harvey walked away, Mike wondered if he should tell him about his creepy secret admirer. He dismissed the thought and decided to tell him only if things got worse. So he put his earphones in and looked sadly down at the rest of the paperwork he had to read through.

After about an hour he saw a pink sticky note on a contract.

 _"I saw you._

 _I told you to stay away_

 _I told you he was mine,_

 _You have one more chance and if you defy me again you will regret it,_

 _And so will that pretty little girlfriend of yours."_

AN:

Hey guys this first chapter is a prologue of sorts, so it is very very short. Don't worry the next ones will be far longer. Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate a review and if you have any constructive criticism please feel free to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe what he was reading, someone was threatening Rachel! He was stuck in his chair staring at the post-it note. He couldn't move, if he moved it would all become real and he would have to deal with the fact that something like this was legitimately happening. His mind darted back and forth just thinking things like this don't really happen, do they? No one actually becomes so obsessed with someone else that they do this?

But wait… How did the post-it note get in the files in between his conversation with Harvey and now? Every so often he would close his eyes and take a break, that must've been when the stalker put the note there. How did this person put the note there without him hearing them?

He very suddenly stood up, grabbed the note, his phone and some of his work and practically flew towards elevators. He hit the button as hard as he could several times before the elevator doors opened and he ran into them.

Mike stood impatiently, rocking back and forth on his feet as he waited for the doors to open. He was practically hitting himself for not running to Rachel's place the moment he saw the threat. How could he have just sat there in disbelief while his girlfriend was in such danger.

He ran out of the building, not even responding to the security guard's goodbye. Tom and Grace were lovely people, but right now he had more pressing matters to deal with.

After he caught his cab to Rachel's building he furiously pounded on the door. Every second that past made him more and more worried about her. Then in a glorious moment of joy his beautiful girlfriend opened the door to a grown man hugging so hard that he nearly crushed her small frame.

"Mike! Calm down! What are you doing here? It's midnight" she chuckled at him.

"I needed to make sure you were okay." He looked at her without her make-up on and in her dressing gown and admired her beauty.

Just as he was about to explain what happened he received a text that read " _Telling her about me won't protect her. She isn't close enough to Harvey to get on my list, yet, but I can adapt."_

Mike's face drained off all its colour as he stared at the threatening text. Questions ran rampant through his mind. "How did they know where he was?" "How did they get his phone number?" "Did he know them?" "OH MY GOD, WHAT SHOULD HE DO?"

"Mike?" a voice cut through the chaos in his mind and made his head snap up towards it, with fear in his eyes.

"Mike, are you okay? What's happened? Talk to me!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I-I I think I need to umm- leave."

And just like that Mike was gone from the apartment door frame, leaving a shocked and confused woman in his wake.

(-O-)

Mike arrived home feeling shocked at how fast his life had gone from normal(ish) to terrifying in the space of a day. He should stay away from Harvey and Donna and Rachel, you can never be to carful, the admirer might think he was telling them about what was happening. But he worked with them how could he possibly stay away from them?

Perhaps he should go see the police? Yes! That was what he would do, he would go down to a police station and talk to them about it, hoping they would find this creepy stalker. He couldn't waste any time, so he collected his bike, ran out the door and the next thing he knew he was at the police station. He took a breath, looked around and walked into the building. As he stood there waiting, it occurred to him that the stalker had known he was talking to Rachel, so it could be assumed that he was being followed.

 _Shit,_ how could he have been so idiotic? Of course, he was being watched, the stalker knew he was here, he needed to go.

"Do you need help, sir?" a concerned looking policewoman asked him.

Had she been talking him? Oh, God this looked suspicious.

"What' s your name, sir?"

"Um, never mind. I must be going now."

The woman looked at him suspiciously and he decided that he should just go now. The longer he stayed here the more likely it was the Rachel would be harmed.

" _Sir,_ what is your name."

God dammit, leave me be he thought to himself.

"Uh, Mike Ross." He stuttered out, as he walked away.

(-O-)

 _You made a good decision,_

 _but you still must be punished._

 _Consider this your last warning_

 _and the last day before your living hell._

There was a _knife_ in his panda picture. A _fucking KNIFE,_ with a note attached to it. What the fuck? He felt like he was living in an action movie right now. This shit doesn't actually happen, right? He was living in the real world, where people don't stalk you or put knives in your belongings.

Then it hit him. There was a ruined picture of a panda in his hands. He didn't remember when he started crying, he just knows he can't stop. He is thinking about his grandmother, Rachel, and Harvey.

Oh God what was he going to do?

(-O-)

 **AN:**

 _Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them so much, when I saw them it really_ _made me want to keep writing._

 _I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, and there is no excuse. I should have done it sooner, but when I saw the people who were interested I knew I had to keep going._

 _To the reader you gave me some criticism I really appreciate it. I know I am not the best writer but I hope to improve._

 _So a lot of this chapter is going over the things in these stories that infuriates me, like why doesn't the main character go to the police, etc. Anyway if you have any of those criticisms about my story please just let me know I really want to improve this._

 _I wrote to much just then, considering how long it is taking me to finish one psychology essay._

 _Thanks to all you readers, and goodbye for now!_


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel had woken up and at first thought that odd visit from Mike last night had been a dream. I mean he had shown up, with a crazed look in his eye, asked if she was okay, freaked out and ran away. But when she saw his blood shot eyes and ruffled hair she knew something had happened last night.

His head was down, scanning through, what looked, like the same pile of paper as yesterday. She approached his desk and was slightly confused when he didn't respond to her footsteps.

"Mike... Mike?!" he jerked his head up in surprise, franticly looked around and laid his eyes upon her.

"Uh, Rachel." He muttered nervously.

"Are you okay? You left so quickly last night and you looked as pale as a ghost."

"Oh-h it was nothing. Don't even worry about it." He very quickly told her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! No, of course not. I really don't want to keep you from your work, you should probably just go."

"Oh, okay then."

She knew something was wrong but it still hurt to be so quickly dismissed by him. Their relationship was so new and they hadn't fought much, so this hurt a little bit. Then it hit her, maybe someone had found out about his degree and that's why he hadn't slept.

"…Mike, did someone find out?" she whispered.

"Rachel…" he sighed and took a deep breath "No, Rachel no one has found out about my secret. Now, please just leave." He sternly bit back.

As her face scrunched up in pain, his softened for a second. She would have to find out what was wrong on her own.

"Fine." She turned on her heel and walked, not towards her office but towards Harvey's.

(-O-)

When Rachel arrived, Donna was not arguing with some uptight lawyer on the phone, or composing a crucial email, like usual. Instead she was leaning against her desk watching Harvey, happily read through a note book.

"Wait, what?" she thought to herself. Harvey was _**happily**_ reading from a notebook. There are very few occasions Harvey had looked this happy.

"Donna? What's going on with him?"

Donna turned her head towards Rachel and smiled. "Hey, Rachel. That is his dad's notebook, the one that he wrote most of his songs in. A few years before he died, his dad sold it off at a charity auction. I've almost never seen him this happy."

"How on earth did he get it back?"

"I have no clue; it was sitting on his desk when I came in this morning. Anyway, something's wrong with Mike?"

"What how do you- Never mind, you're Donna."

"I'm glad someone, finally figured it out" she smirked, "But anyway, what exactly is wrong, my dear."

"Well a few things. Last night he came to my apartment at about midnight. If that wasn't weird enough, he practically tackled me and kept mumbling something about me being okay. Then, he looked down at his phone and he turned white as a sheet, and couldn't get out of there fast enough. That isn't even all. I went to see him this morning, to see if he was okay, and he was uncharacteristically rude and pretty much pushed me out of the bullpen. Anyway this is all to ask if you saw him acting weirdly, or if you could look out for him."

Donna turned her back to Harvey, " _I_ haven't seen anything odd but I will ask Harvey about it. I'm sorry Rachel, I don't know what to say. I'll look in to it, it sounds like he's really panicked about something." She bit her lip and looked away in thought, "He would tell Harvey if someone found out, even if they were blackmailing him. I mean he wouldn't want a repeat of what happened with Jessica. Mayb-"

"It's good to see you ladies having a gossip session, but I have a quick query for my dear, old secretary here." Harvey interrupted the two women, notebook in hand.

"Uh, sorry Harv-"Donna stopped Rachel, and her eyes told Rachel to scram. She quickly walked to her office.

"You might want to re-think your use of adjectives there. I mean are you looking at the right person, because I am a paragon of youth." Donna quipped.

"Donna, where did this come from?" he slammed the notebook down on top of her desk.

"Does it matter? It's here isn't it? And I mean look how happy you are. I thought you had forgotten how to smile." She teased

"I was happy for all of two seconds, when it occurred to me that this might mean I owe someone. People owe me, not to other way around. You know that, Donna."

"Harvey, I have no idea, but I will look into it."

The lawyer turned and began to walk back to his office, "Harvey," Donna followed him inside, "have you noticed, whether Mike has acting odd?"

"I think it's _odd_ he isn't in this office right now; with something we can use in the Hessigton case."

"That's what Rachel was here about, he has, apparently, been acting really frantic and nervous."

Harvey's forehead creased in worry for a moment, "No, I haven't noticed anything."

"Okay then. Oh no, there is that serious face again. You keep being happy, while I solve everyone's problems."

(-O-)

Her face, the hurt that was etched upon it. It killed him inside, but it had to be done. Mike had to send her away. Her safety was more important than their relationship. She could hate him, for all he cared, as long as she was safe.

As soon as she left he very suddenly stood up, and walked towards the bathroom. He pushed open the door and stumbled inside. God he was so tired. He hadn't slept at all last night, he just sat next to the panda picture and thought about his life. He leant over the basin and splashed some water in his face, perhaps he could make himself appear at least a little presentable.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of his phone and his stomach dropped.

"Oh God, no." he whispered.

If he never looked at his phone, and if he never moved from this spot It wouldn't be real. Well, that didn't work last time, and it would work this time either. He had to make sure that Rachel was okay, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked down at it.

 _You did well, sending her away,_

 _How easy it was for you to hurt her,_

 _Perhaps you and I are not so different._

 _You shall be rewarded,_

 _As Harvey was._

But there was more to the message, there was a video attached. He hesitated before he opened it.

It was a red light camera, pointing at an intersection. The date stamp indicated that this was filmed in 1992…

Oh, no. No. No. He closed the video, and looked away. He had seen this video only once, and he would not watch it again. Before he could put his phone away he received a picture message. It was a screenshot of the security feed in Rachel's office. Another one came in, of Donna's cubicle, Harvey's office, his own cubicle and Jessica's office.

 _Watch the video_

He entered a toilet cubicle, so no one would see him if they entered the bathroom. He sat down and leant against the door. He opened the video and watched it play out.

For the first minute, nothing happened. A tear slipped from his eye, God he remembered this. A car, with a man and a woman inside, approached the intersection. Before they could reach the other side a Black SUV sped into the frame and hit the other car with an unimaginable force. The world slowed down as Mike watched his parent's lives fade away and their car roll over, and over, and over, and over…

And over…

 _And over._

 **AN:**

Sorry. I fell really mean.

Anyway, I have a decent idea of where this is going, but I'm always up for your suggestions. If you have any, please feel free to private message me.

Please, please review, it encourages me to write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hey y'all I'm terrible at updating and I'm sorry. I really do love writing but it's hard you know. Anyway, in case you forgot, it is important to remember that Rachel talked to Donna about Mike and as such she is on the lookout for anything fishy. Let's get into this_

How was he meant to live like this? His head was buzzing with all of the worst memories of his life… His parents' death, his grandmother's love of that goddamn panda picture, her death. As well as fearing the past he also feared the future, his actions could lead to Rachel's harm, and if those security feed images were anything to go off his actions could lead to far more harm than he realised.

He stood up, wiped his face, put the phone away and left the bathroom. So, what was his plan? He couldn't just completely ignore everyone, he worked with them; they expected him to talk to them and do stuff for them. The stalker didn't seem to want to consider Mike's need to talk to his friends and co-workers. Well their wellbeing was more important than their fondness of him. If that meant, he ended up fired so be it. That might even make life easier, he wouldn't be _required_ to see them every day. He would stay at his desk, do his work. If someone came to visit he would send them away with whatever they needed as quickly as possible. He could wait until Harvey left and drop work into his office, so they needn't interact.

Mike had barely noticed that he was sitting at his desk already, staring at nothing.

"Finally gone mental, hey wonder boy?" Kyle smirked.

How long had he been sitting their staring into nothing, if Kyle had noticed? Oh shit! it was seven already and he needed to get his work to Harvey. He went to stand up when he realised he couldn't put his work in his office until both Donna and Harvey were gone and who knows when that would be.

He was deep within his own thoughts when Amy, one of the receptionists approached him, "Hey." She smiled sweetly at him.

"What I mean, hey. Sorry Amy I need to get to work." He shook himself out of his trace and picked up the same files he had read about four times now.

"You didn't look like you needed to be working so badly just a second ago when you were gazing off in to the sunset. Are you just trying to tell me that you despise me and wish for my immediate departure from this situation?"

He chuckled, Amy wasn't being threatened so, he could talk to her. _Right?_ "You know Amy you're a bit of a weird one, but hey isn't that what makes you fun?"

"Well what can I say, I'm a unique snowflake. Anyway, why are you so distracted?"

Before he could respond a looming figure leaned over the cubicle. Of course, it was Harvey, the one person he _for sure_ could not be anyway near.

" See you later Amy." She looked admiringly at Harvey before wandering away. He suspiciously eyed her as she stared into the distance.

"Thought you had a girlfriend?" Harvey pushed himself into Mike's thoughts.

He became slightly flustered "What? I mean yes. Well we haven't made it official yet. And. Shut up…"

"Now as much as I would love to continue to listen to you denying that you were looking at her arse, I do have more pressing issues at hand. I needed something for Ava yesterday."

Crap the files. Mike picked them up and then remembered his promise to ignore everyone.

"Thehighligtedpartisallyouneed" Mike nonsensically blurted out while shoving a single piece of paper into Harvey's hand.

"You wanna travel at a normal speed, Bolt?"

"The highlighted part is all you need. Now I need to go." Mike started to gather his stuff and shot out of his chair faster than Harvey would think was humanly possible. Harvey quickly grabbed his arm.

"How come I had to come down here to get this, rather than it being on my desk five hours ago? And why on earth are you trying to get out of explaining it to me?"

God, he was being suspicious, he needed to do something fast or else the stalker would get really mad. Well if there was one thing that distracted Harvey it was disrespect.

"Well maybe it's because my life doesn't run according to your schedule. I would have brought it to you when I brought it to you."

Harvey didn't even hesitate, "Mike you are on a tight leash. Do not think that just because we shared a happy little high five that we are buddy buddy again. You _betrayed_ me and by hurting this case you are doing it again. How about you get it together and sort out your goddamn priorities and decide if you would rather be employed or play footsies with your little front desk _**side chick.".**_

Mike sadly stared into Harvey's eyes, before switching modes and snarling "Anything else you need, _sir_?".

"Go. Home."

(-O-)

Harvey quickly walked back to his office. He was fuming from his encounter with Mike. Mike had just betrayed him and now he was getting pissy. What did he think Mike think he was doing? He practically barrelled into Donna.

"Something happened with Mike?" Donna calmly inquired.

Harvey suddenly stopped fuming "Ha. How do you always know this stuff, Donna?"

Donna just gave him that look that told him that she was Donna.

"Do you want to explain?"

 _(-O-)_

 _HE'S MINE. HE'S MINE. HE'S MINE._

 _DON'T TOUCH HIM._

 _ONLY I REALLY KNOW HIM_

The note was scrawled across his bedroom wall, in red paint. _Of course, it was red paint_ , like its right out of Harry Potter. But he knew as soon as he saw it that he need to call Rachel and tell her to be careful.

"What the hell is my life?" He said to his empty apartment.

Mike picked up the phone and dialled Rachel's number (he didn't have anyone in his contacts, he didn't need them).

"Mike! Are you okay?"

"What? Yes, oh, of course. I'm just calling to tell you to not let anyone into your apartment and just… to be careful tonight."

"Mike… I really need you to tell me what's going on," she pleaded.

"I wish I could tell you more, but I-I just need you to trust me."

"Okay, I trust you. But you will have to tell me eventually."

A knock on the door reverberated around Mike's apartment.

"Look someone is hear I gotta go. Please be careful."

He ended the call and strolled over to his door. When he looked through the peep hole he saw a middle aged African American man standing on the opposite side of the door. Mike swung it open and smiled at the man.

(-O-)

After Harvey told her about his encounter with Mike she decided it was about goddamn time she looked into this mess. She didn't even try to calm Harvey down, she knew he would forgive Mike in the morning. But the morning wasn't soon enough, and it was time for Donna to do her Donna thing.

"Harvey I'm going home"

There was an angry grunt of acknowledgement from his office, which Donna knew meant "That's absolutely fine, but I'm still super pissed about Mike so I'm not going to be even remotely nice to anyone for the next twelve hours.

Donna strutted down to the elevators, into the lobby and jumped into a cab. Before she knew it, she was standing on the steps on Mike's building for the first time. She looked completely out of place in her expensive red dress and decided it was best to get inside the safety of Mike's apartment as soon as possible.

As she walked into the building and took a step up the stairs she heard screaming.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HARVEY SPECTER?"

Donna heard Mike's voice echo down the stairwell, "Sir, I'm sorry I don't know anyone by that name.".

"Bullshit! You're Mike Ross, right!? I SAW YOU AT THE TRIAL! And they said I could find you hear and _you_ would help me get my revenge on Harvey."

Donna pulled out her phone and dialled 911. She quietly told them where to come and that there was a man threatening someone outside their apartment. She took off her heels, as to make herself quieter.

"You and that MONSTER put my brother in jail!"

"Sir, please I don't know where Mr. Specter lives."

"STOP BULLSHITING ME! They told me you knew!"

Donna crept up the last flight of stairs and saw the man and Mike in the doorway of his apartment.

"Who told you? Who was it?" Mike's eyes suddenly widened in fear and he took a step back.

"Okay, you either tell me where to find Harvey Specter or I use you to take out my anger." The threatening man growled.

"SIR!" Donna yelled, "Stop right there, the police are on their way and any physical harm you inflict upon either of us will just increase your jail sentence. If you leave now and leave both this unknown 'Mr. Specter' and this man right here alone we will not press charges.".

The man stared at her as if he wanted to knock her down those stairs.

"You don't fool me, you know this asshole. Your dress tells me you don't belong here and you are here to see him. YOU NEED TO STOP LYING TO ME." he furiously turned to Mike, "MY BROTHER WILL BE IN JAIL FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU.".

Then the world slowed down and Donna saw the man lift his fist and as if in slow motion it hit Mike's head. BANG! The world sped up again, Mike hit to the floor.

"MIKE!"

She ran over to him as sirens sounded through the building. When she looked back the aggressive man was sprinting down the stairs.

Mike looked up at her. He was on his hands and knees, a bruise forming around his right eye.

"Donna? Wh-what are you doing here? Are y-you okay?"

Her eyes widened and they darted behind Mike and into his apartment. "Mike?"

"Donna?"

"What the hell is that?" she pointed to the message scrawled across Mike's wall in what looked to be blood.

 **AN:**

 _Thanks to those are reviewing, it means so much. I've had a lot of suggestions about writing and plot points both in the reviews and private messaging. Firstly, I there will be a decent chunk of Mike/Rachel because that is canon and I am big fan of them. There won't really be any Donna/Harvey because in season three there aren't as many hits to that, and I am personally not a huge fan or anything._

 _I know my writing isn't great, I am just developing my skills through this and I love my ideas. I'm slowly trying to go back and edit everything so it can be okay._

 _This story might take a while because I'm terrible at uploading, but I appreciate anyone who is willing to read my story._

 _Anyway, my point is that I want to create the best experience for you and I would really love your thoughts and love._

 _SO PLEASE REVIEW_


End file.
